Ginger snaps down
by Kyrett
Summary: Ginger meets her new freind !
1. Default Chapter

**Ginger snaps down on a new friend. Part 1**

After Gingers night in the little green car.

**Note: ** I don't on Ginger snaps though I wish I did …. L3

Ginger woke up in the little green car with him next to her. His gentle breaths rose and fell on top of her chest she snared desirably leaning closer towards his neck wanting to bite him to taste his flesh to feel his blood dripping down her lips but she held back and gently lifted him of her and pulled her jacket and skirt on before leaving the car for the cold freedom of the winter night.

She walk proudly down her street in the middle of the night the waxing moon shining down on her tingling her blood. She began to breath faster walking towards the park once more since her bite. Leaning on the wobbly little pony for more support it creaked rusty under her weight and she sat down next to it, watching it swing rapidly from side to side with mild interest.

Her ears piked up the sound of footsteps drawing nearer so Ginger looked around now completely crazed by bloodlust and the sole wish to bite and tear at living things. She gave into its luscious grip and walked slowly towards the footsteps of the stranger and stopped dead still.

It was Anyriyth the only other "freak of the grade" besides ginger.

Her black lipstick and pale face stood out amongst the moonlight. She spotted ginger and stopped for a second watching as the shadowed walked towards her. Ginger stepped carefully with instinct and smiled in a way that sent Anyrith's face into a dark frown of thought.

"What are you doing out so late?" Asked Ginger darkly.

"I don't need to answer to you. I might have asked you the same question but _I_ try not to pry into others business so rudely" she replied coking her head to one side and lifting her jaw up in the pose best described as Bitchily.

Now it was Gingers turn to frown.

"I could be more polite hows _THIS_" Ginger thrust her hand out and grabbed Anyriyth's neck feeling the blood pump underneath her cold pale fingers. She smiled as she watch Anyriyth struggle a bit before looking up at ginger through her black hair which shined blue in the moonlight.

"Let me go !" She said quietly but harshly.

"No since I'm so rude I think I'll have some fun" Ginger picked her up and flung her into a fence. Anyriyth didn't cry out but sat up and mumbled "Are you done?"

Ginger walked foreword angrily. " No I'm not. She kicked out at Anyriyth laughing cruelly as she heard a rib crack. Ginger leant over to a squirming Anyriyth and whispered right next to her ear.

'I'm a rude Bitch. Get used to it." Ginger sniffed at the air by Anyriyth's face. "You've been playing with boys again haven't you? Naughty little slut". Ginger bit her ear drawing blood. Ginger felt her skin rip and tasted the iron tang of blood as it slid across her lips. Anyriyth cried out and rushed her arm towards Gingers face to get the crazy girl away from her face. Ginger sat still and let the swing come but a second before it hit she opened her mouth bearing her new sharper teeth. The arm slid right into her mouth and ginger's mouth held it firmly clenching down slowly to draw out the pain foe lobger. Delighting in Anyrith's pain as her bones crunched under her teeth.

"Heeeellp !" Ginger let go and laughed.

"What's going on over here!" came a gruph voice drawing closer to rounding the corner. Ginger snapped her head around not happy about having to leave her new friend so soon. She stood up and kicked her in the rib again before leaving.

Running into the night. Anyrith's eyes blurred and blood dripped out of her mouth as she weakly began to cough up blood.

But her arm tingled near the bite and the moons rays seemed to send power surging around just below her skin.

She shivered as the warm blood soaked though her shirt and touched her skin before drifting into unconsciousness.

To be continued …… 


	2. Scissors, Paper, rock

**Ginger snaps down on a new friend. Part 2**

**Scissors, paper, rock….**

How Anyriyth copes after her little "run in" with ginger…

**Note: ** I don't on Ginger snaps, although I wish I did ….

Anyriyth murmured slightly as consciousness swept over her in a wave of confusion… and _pain_. Her brow's furrowed as she sat up looking at her arm. There was dry blood and a faint mark, as though someone had bit her there, long ago. She flexed her hand and forearm… It was fine. Anyriyth couldn't believe it. She had heard the bone _crunch_, just last night…

Last night…. _Ginger. Blood. Pain…_

Memories swirled into her mind along with thoughts and confusion. She felt dry blood caked on the left side of her face. She reached up and gingerly brushed the wound with her index finger, no pain just soft, skin…

Anyriyth got up looking around her. She glanced upon the musty surface of a dusted mirror… nothing familiar… An open window caught her attention. She crept over to it and looked out into the darkness. Anyriyth smiled, climbing onto the windowsill and crawling out, feeling the soft spring of well watered grass beneath her, bare feet. She ran all the way home avoiding the streetlights wherever possible. Crawling through her window and into her unmade bed she fell asleep unnaturally quickly. Too lazy to pull the sheets over herself or change…

The next few day's were a blur … It felt like she was occupying the bode of a different person…She was more outgoing, she took more chances, she even swore openly at the math teacher in class. Yet, she felt _right_, as though this was the "her" she had kept caged up all her life and now she freed it. Set it loose to reek havoc amongst the pathetic civilians of "Bailey Downs".

She had to admit, her life home was a complete _hole_. She'd seen ginger too… going off and doing crazy things … her and her sister were spending a lot of time with the drug dealer… and his ex girlfriend had "mysteriously" gone missing yet Anyriyth gave no thought to it. Not her problem. She picked at her black nail polish as the history teacher droned on out the front about something that happened so long ago only old people bothered to remember it.

Anyriyth suddenly acted on random impulses and strongly threw a pair off scissors at the blackboard. They stuck there, wobbling metallically. The class fell silent looking around to see whom had done it. Anyriyth looked around too, just to play along yet she was bewildered herself that she had done it.

"If whomsoever did that does not own up the entire class will stay in! _after school_" trilled the old History teacher Mr.Jepherson. The whole class groaned simultaneously.

"So whoever it was _better_ own up quickly!"

Anyriyth stood up without a thought or regret.

"It was me sir" she said casually. "I did it" The class began to talk amongst themselves all of a sudden, replacing the silence with an ascending drone. The teacher shook his head smiling softly. "Sit down Anyriyth, Your not taking the blame for what someone else has done.-"

"-But It _was_ her sir I saw her do it!" said Liam Carter, whom Anyriyth new for a fact, hadn't because at the time he was putting glue balls in the ends of Kate Adler's hair. Everyone agreed. No one wanted to stay after school, they had better things to do, for example hanging. The Teacher's brows furrowed, so Anyriyth walked up to the blackboard, feeling the press of all eyes upon her and yanked them out walked back … then pelted them forward once again… _landing in exactly the same place as last time_…

Everyone was silent as Anyriyth smirked placidly the room filled with the distant sound of metallic _thruuuuuuummmmmm_.

As soon as the sound stopped Mr Jefferson seemed to wake up. "D-.. Detention" he spluttered… NOW".

"Yes sir " she mumbled saluting and gathering about her things before standing up and wandering out the door. She ran straight into a tall jacket.

She stopped.

She looked up,… and stared coldly. "Oh … sorry…" She mumbled absently.  
The cold green eyes stared at her deeply He was silent for awhile but just as she thought he would reply he mumbled.

"Its fine…" and ambled off. Anyriyth blinked, then continued off to the detention room thinking about things that have never occurred to her before… Like how his vein looked under the skin of his pale throat…


End file.
